User blog:WonderPikachu12/Fobbies Are Borange vs Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series. Epic Rap Battles of Series
Happy Earth(bound) Day! I think some people might know one of these two, that being Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series, but I’m 99% certain that no one here will know Fobbies Are Borange. To give a bit of a description, Fobbies Are Borange is an old online radio show that ran for a year ten years ago on a website known as Starmen.net, a website dedicated to all things Earthbound and is even the home of the Mother 3 English Translation. True to the subject of the website, the radio show was a parody of Earthbound, that had twisted corruptions of many characters. Running for a year, it also had various spin-offs, including parodies of the first and third games in the Mother series, Loids are not Christmas (an almost completely improvised parody of Mother 1, which would then go on to get its own spin-off, Ninten Speaks), and Tree From My Youth (a parody of Mother 3, which was cancelled about halfway through when the cast got caught up in their personal lives and went their separate ways). The show frequently poked fun at not only the original game, but also the fan community, and would often break the fourth wall, most notably in the recurring “player’s guide”. If you don’t know Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series, which I’d be kinda surprised if you didn’t but also not really, it’s a parody fandub of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Series. Similarly, it featured corruptions of many characters from the show, though more to a point of exaggerating their character traits than creating new character personalities as Fobbies are Borange did. Many jokes focused on pointing out the absurdities of not only plot points throughout the show, but also changes made in the 4Kids dub. It’s mass popularity spawned an entire genre of abridged works of various anime shows on YouTube. Due to YouTube policies, it’s been taken down from the website multiple times, so it’s been bounced between YouTube and the Team Four Star website. Basically, if you haven’t figured it out yet, the connection is parody series, primarily affectionate parodies (which essentially means they laugh with the work, not at it). Pretty plain and simple. There are probably other parody series that could be used in place of Fobbies Are Borange, but it has a very big place in my heart, having grown up with it and being the main reason I’m as obsessed with Earthbound as I am now. Please go check out the series here if you’re interested at all, it’s really great: http://fobbiesareborange.com/ This does not constitute as usage of the original products that the parodies are based on, i.e. Yu-Gi-Oh! and Earthbound/Mother. Both of those will have their own separate battles, hopefully. Still deciding on Earthbound’s battle. Regardless, the two series featured here are strictly the parodies, and that’s what the references will be attributed to. also, random fun fact: The dude that plays the role of Jaden Yuki in Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series, ShadyVox, has voiced Sonic in VGRB's Mario vs Sonic and Justin's Ultimate Video Game Rap Battle thing. Just always thought that was really cool, as much as I dislike both those battles. ---- (Ness is red, Yugi is blue, Yami Yugi is dark blue, Paula is pale pink, Jeff is pale green, Poo is light grey, Tea Gardner is pink, Joey Wheeler is green, Tristan Taylor is brown, Ninten is kinda pale red, Jaden Yuki is dark red, and Jack Atlas is gold.) (Starts at 0:09) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SERIES VS BEGIN! Ness: (0:18) Oh, boy! I sure do love knocking your domino ass over here today! And to start with something simple: another dude inside you? So gay! But hey! I don’t judge that kind of thing. Really, you can do you! Hah! But seriously, I’ll take you down so fast with some Shaq Fu! Abusive and demanding, you’re even worse of a person than Paula is! Even if you made more sense than your plot shit, you couldn’t hope to beat alla this! Hit ya with a PK Rockin Omega! You’re weaker than a little Kuriboh! Try and duel me? Please! Everyone would rather be without Yugi! (OH!) Yugi Muto: (0:36) This Fobby is borin’. His radio show blows and will never reach my fame So, no video? Lame! Man, you’re up against the king of games! You’re lamer than Jaden! (Hey!) I think it’s about time to teach this hoe! Super special awesome ultra sexy transformation sequence, go! Yami Yugi: (0:45) I’m back, baby. Quickly spitting sick like it’s “Holy Ra!” Why don’t you go get distracted by something shiny, or at least call your own mama? Someone fetch me a better rapper! Preferably someone who can actually spit! Now go and cry me a river. I’ll just build abridge and get over it! Fobbies Are Borange: (0:54) Attention, rapper! Your show’s quality has gone down the toilet! Why don’t you get back to making shit instead of always making fans wait?! That didn’t rhyme. Huh? Yeah, Ness, you should put in a little more effort But it’s so duuuumb! Then we shall lay the sick rhymes and they’ll get hurt! You know, you really can’t rap. While you know we always go hard! Screwing you over like you were the rules, it’s called a bitch slap, retard Your show doesn’t work. It’s broken, and no all-nighters could fix it much It’s in the Player’s Guide, we’ll win! Give that back, you mOTHER- MIND CRUSH! Well, Paula’s dead. Then keep rapping. Give ‘em a Skip sandwich to work faster! When we get Paula back, I’m going to kill that Team Four Star master! No wonder your show sucks bad; you’re all voiced by the same dude! End a slave-driving Pharaoh and his crew? We’re superheroes. It’s what we do Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series: (1:22) Nyyeeeeh! I don’t think so! Let’s show them how a real Friendship wins this! I’m gonna punch these boobs! My voice gives me super disses! Your dysfunctional group couldn’t hope to toe-to-toe with Yu-Gi-Oh’s! We’re Yugi-licious! Leeet’s agree to never again make that joke... Your poor jokes blow even worse than Paula’s smoke addiction Pop culture references in a parody? Hit you with a copyright restriction! Bitchin’! You couldn’t even level up to my leather pants or shoes, brah! We’re rocking blimps and virtual worlds, you’re even more pathetic than Mokuba! Brooklyn Rage! You can't whir your way out of this mess. You’re an absolute fraud! Shouldn't have let Paula fly the Skyrunner. Apply the handbrake, ya dumb broad! Two idiots, an emotionless sociopath, and a girl who’s practically suicidal? We’re running you down easy like this was CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!!! Ness: (1:49) For people who just talk through every match, you should’ve had this in the bag! So obsessed with a children’s card game that’s now a thing of the past! Smash you with my Mr. Baseball bat! You’re just a dictator’s bitch Really, your rapping was even more depressing than your creator is Yugi Muto: (1:59) Let me get this straight, at the very start, you were chosen by Buzz Buzz, But by the end, we’re supposed to believe you were never really the Chosen Ones? Yeah, that’s believable, more so than Al Gore returning for shitty exposition Now I’ll end you faster than your sequel when I summon Dark Magician! Ninten: (2:08) Ugh, I’m so tired of these freaks! I’mma hit ‘em with my hand! I love bed, but not you! Hah! Smack you down like a lamp! Ninten speaks and he says shut the fuck up! You’ve lost! Blow you up like heaven when I drop these verbal boom bombs! Jaden Yuki: (2:17) Step off or I’ll break your coccyx! You know that I’m absolutely flawless! You’re blind if you see you winning! I’m the shady vox of the voxless! Traveling with an idiot Christian and a sociopathic kid? It is Christmas, For these sick disses you’ll witness! I got sweet moves, so line up, bitches! Yami Yugi: (2:26) Would the both of you just shut up?! Who Won? Fobbies Are Borange Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series NEXT BATTLE: Category:Blog posts